undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Endangered/Issue 19 (Old)/@comment-Fitz0021-20140621011926
K SO FIRST TIMR I'M COMMENTING ON SOMETHING IN A WHLE AND I FORGOT HOW TO SPOILER TAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Omgg Danneh, after taking time off from reading, Endangered is truley a sight for sore eyes. I literally haven't read anything here in two full months, and I'm really happy I re-started with Endangered. You sucked me right back into the amazing story, and I really love the different number of plots going on at once. While different, the focus on the same thing, to get to Franklin Mills Mall (aside from Ryker, of course). I'll start with the more minor storylines in this issue: Cum/Drake/MC/Dre are all still adorable. I really love the group dynamic of the four, especially McCoy and Vicky, and I sense some romancee ;). Nah, in all seriousness tho I really enjoyed their small talk because of the reminder of Dre's parents. Dre is gonna be a character to look out for, and I love the little teases you're sprinkling throughout the issues. I also love The Anahi Trio. The three gave us our zombie-action this episode, but that's not what I enjoyed, what I loved was the teasing of Anahi's past. Her moment in the bathroom, her reaction to the word riot....man, I don't know what happened to her but I can't wait to find out. Seriously, y u so good at teasing :( . I can't wait for Ryker to bite the bullet. I mean honestly, he's the one guy who I'm gonna be happy when he's massacarred. His storyline about re-taking the city, however, is going to be insanely cool to see play out, and I love the amount of directions you can take it. And omgg I love Sarah, James, Haruka and Sandra. Those four have a great dynamic as well, and honestly I'm wondering how their situation's going to play out while they're at the mall. Will they stick together (I hope so, I could totally see an amazing relationship between Haruka & Sarah)? Or will they be seperated and pushed to the side when Michael arrives? Only time will tell, and I love how this issue is pretty much just setting things up for future plotlines! And quick comment: Haruka totally reminds me of an anime character. She's adorable and bubbly, but gets down over the smallest things, then returns to being normal again. It's legit adorable and omfgg so cute<33 Jesus I'm writing more than I expected too....only two more groups tho ;D Reyes and Joel's relationship has been weird/funny/intense and I'm sad to see it come to an end. Now, I know it's not exactly over, but again you're leaving the readers open-minded to what happened with Joel, and if Reyes didn't kill him and locked him up somewhere, how those two will eventually meetup and I know that'll definitely be exciting. And my three main men (except Ethan, cuz fuck Ethan): Michael, Tate, and Ethan! I love Michael and Tate's relationship, and I love how the two play off of each other. Now, instead of Michael being mopey and depressed, Tate has filled that role and Michael has taken the leadership role, which I love. And of course Ethan the third-wheel....poor guy. No love for Ethan